You are the Future
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is based on the Season 5 finale, the new year's eve episode! This is what William and Julia were thinking and feeling during the last few minutes of the episode!


After hearing One Republic's song "Future Looks Good," I thought of the New Year's Eve episode! This is a P.O.V. of what William and Julia were thinking and feeling!

…..

William and Julia are just walking into the street after realizing the time machine was a hoax.

"When Dr. Roberts hypnotized you, what did you see?" Julia said with curiosity.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. It was all in my imagination." William said with a smile, but in his heart he was sad.

"But what did you imagine?" she said

"The world as I would want it to be." He says with a smile

"It's a pity it wasn't true. I would love to live in a future imagined by William Murdoch."

They just looked at each other and wondered who was going to make a move first, but a carriage ruined the moment.

"I should go, happy new year, William."

"Yes, happy new year, Julia."

Julia walked away crying inside.

(Julia's P.O.V)

 _Man I still head over heels in love with him, but I know he won't take me back. I rejected him too many times, and can't give him the family he deserves. I'm stuck in a loveless, no support marriage. Darcy promised he would support me no matter what, but since the job at the hospital, he's turned into a conventional husband and believes I should be a respected high society wife. But that's not me and he always knew that. Maybe I should just leave him?_

…

(Station House; William's P.O.V.)

I am in my office, thinking about what Julia said _"that she would love to live in a world imagined by me?" Does she still love me? No, impossible she loves Darcy. Our relationship is buried. I would love to stay friends with her though, because not only am I still in love with her, but she was and hopefully is still my best friend, other than George. This past year I have been so lost without her._

George enters "Sir?"

"George? Shouldn't you be attending the New Year's celebration?"

"Uh..." George says hesitantly "I'm not sure…I'm attending the party, sir."

William looks surprised "isn't Dr. Grace expecting you?"

"She's going to another more high-class do. She invited me to attend, but…"

"George, Dr. Grace invited you to a party, and you don't plan on attending?"

"I just don't think I would belong, sir." He says looking down.

"It's…" William is about to say when George interrupts him.

"What about you? Are you going to the ball?"

"No, no, I wasn't planning on it"

 _Wait a minute it's the eve of the new century._

"George, the new century deserves to be marked, might I suggest that you and I attend the celebration together?"

George smiles and nods.

….

(Garland's House; Julia's P.O.V)

I am at my vanity, when Darcy appears at the door.

"We were to be there half an hour ago."

 _I looked at him through the mirror my voice said politely_ "I'm hurrying," _but in my mind, I just wanted to yell at him, and say "just relax for God's sakes!"_

 _I grabbed my black pearl earrings and put one on and grabbed the other earring but dropped it,_ "dammit." _I grabbed it again and put it on my ear._

"You don't want to do this, do you?"

 _I looked at him with a smile and said_ "I'm happy to go to Lamonte's party." _But it my head I wanted to scream and cry and say "no I want to be with the man I truly love."_

"That's not what I meant. It's the eve of a new century."

 _I grabbed my hair and fluffed it a bit and said_ "it is," _in a bit of an annoyed voice. But in my head I screamed "NO KIDDING, SHERLOCK!"_

"I think you should be with whom you wish when it begins."

 _I was in absolute shock at what I was hearing. I turned to Darcy and just gave him a look and then next thing I knew he left. I turned back in the vanity mirror and took a deep breath and smiled. I went over to my closet and picked out my new red dress, black purse and heels and put them on. I went back over to my vanity and opened my accessory drawer and found my black feather and put it in my hair. I went downstairs and grabbed my black shawl and opened and closed the door. I walked down the path when I saw a carriage and got in and told the driver 291 Cranford Street. The driver tipped his hat and told the horses to go. On the way there I just kept thinking what I was going to say to William and also hoping he was there._

…

(Boarding House; William's P.O.V)

 _I was just getting ready, when he heard a knock on the door._

"Who is it?"

"It's me, sir" says George

 _I opened the door and saw George in a nice tux._

"You look nice, George, rental?"

"Uh, no, my aunt Marigold found this old tux in a store and did some work on it to make it look new."

"Very nice."

"You don't look bad yourself, sir"

"Thanks, George. I have had this tux for a while but Mrs. Kitchen did some work on it."

"Well, sir, you look great. Let's get going."

….

(Policeman's Ball; Julia's P.O.V)

 _As I arrived into the hallway to the ballroom a waiter took my shawl and I asked them if Detective William Murdoch was here. They were not sure since they were too many policemen here. So I just went in and I turned a corner and there was William by the double doorway, under the New Year's banner all by himself, while everyone is dancing with their date. As I approached him I just took a deep breath and told myself to keep calm._

"Julia" he said with a smile

"Hello, William" I smiled back

"It's quite the turnout" he says as he looks around

"Yes, all these policemen, it would be a good night to commit a crime." I said and chuckled nervously.

 _I just looked at him_ , "William…I wanted to let you know…" _what I wanted so say is that I left Darcy to be with you. But all came out,_ "that I intend to become a psychiatrist."

He just looked at me with a surprise "oh."

 _I am thinking to myself, stupid, Julia. I kept rambling on and on about it and then that's when he stopped me._

"Julia, you came here tonight to tell me that?"

 _I looked at him_ "yes, I…I thought that…" _oh just spit it out Julia._ "Darcy and I have parted, and I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you, William, but we could work together." _In my head I was actually saying Darcy and I parted because I didn't love him. I love you, and he doesn't support me like you do. But I know your Catholic and separation and divorce is a Godly sin, but if you give me another chance, I promise to love you._

He stopped me "you and Darcy have parted?" he says with a look.

"Yes…" _I am so scared of what he was going to say and I just stared at him._

"Julia, I have seen the future." He says

 _I was shocked and all came out was_ "William?"

"It was you."

 _I was in utter shock; he still loves me, despite all the pain I caused him. He pulled me into his arms and we kissed. Fireworks went off and we just stared at them and smiled. We turned to_ each _other again and he says_ "happy new year," _and we kissed again. It was definitely a new year for both of us. I am leaving soon to Vienna to study with Dr. Freud and I am back with the man I have and will always love._

….

(Policeman's Ball; William's P.O.V)

 _First I come with George to the ball, and then the inspector tells me he's not leaving which I am happy about. Next Dr. Grace shows up and George ditches me for her, but I am happy he gets to spend New Year's Eve with his new sweetheart. I wish I could spend it with the woman I love, but she's married and most likely at a high-society party. I was just heading over to the double doors, thinking about leaving, when I saw her. I was speechless, she was wearing a beautiful red dress and all I could see is her. It felt like the world stopped for a minute for us. We smiled at each other, and she began approaching me. I was surprised to see her here, but also "why is she here?"_

"Julia?" I said with a smile

"Hello, William" she said with a smile.

 _Man I missed that smile. The most beautiful smile in the world._

"It's quite the turnout" I said and looked around.

"Yes, all these policemen, it would be a good night to commit a crime." She laughs but it sounds nervously.

"William…I wanted to let you know…that I intend to become a psychiatrist." _She said but it seemed she wanted to say something else._

"Oh" _I said, I do support her, and believe she will make a great one._

 _She rambled on and on about it. I know she has something to say so I decided to interrupt her._

"Julia, you came here to tell me that?" _I said with a come on you can tell me anything look._

 _She looks at me trying to say something but stutters._

"Yes, I…I thought that…" _She takes a breath and says_ "Darcy and I have parted."

 _I was shocked at what I heard. Did she just say her and Darcy parted? But she's saying she doesn't expect me to go back to her. As a Catholic, I shouldn't, but this is my chance to be with the woman I love. I am finally following my heart and not head._

"You and Darcy have parted?" _I say and just look at her._

 _She just looks at me and says_ "yes."

 _I just stare at her and say_ "Julia, I have seen the future."

 _She looks at me with a surprised look_ "William?"

"It was you" _I said with a smile and grabbed her by the waist and we kissed. The fireworks began and we continued kissing and looked at them. We looked at each other and smiled._

"Happy New Year" _I say to her and we kissed again. This will definitely be a new year for us now were back together, but she's going to Vienna for a few months. But we promised we'll write to each other every day. Even though the time machine was a hoax, I believe it was right Julia has and always will be my future and my future looks good._

The End


End file.
